In the practice of dentistry, it is common to use epoxy type or multiple component bonding liquids and sealants, as well as single component types. The multiple component bonding liquids and sealants are mixed and applied to the teeth with a brush. These bonding liquids and sealants are typically supplied to the dentist in small, squeeze bottles. The liquids contained in the squeeze bottles are dispensed a drop at a time. The bonding liquids and sealants are supplied to the dentist usually in two components each contained in a small squeeze bottle. The at least two components in multiple component material must then be mixed to activate the bonding liquid and sealant for placement on the patient's tooth.
Mixing is done in a disposable tray having multiple, identical wells, a reusable tray, or on a paper pad. Each of these mixing platforms accomplish the function of mixing the bonding liquids and sealants, but not without some inconveniences for the dentist. The disposable trays having multiple identical wells performs well, but the use of bonding liquids and sealants having similar colored components often causes confusion during mixing. The use of reusable trays for mixing helps to prevent cross-contamination. Paper pads eliminate the risk of cross-contamination, but are difficult to use, especially with the less viscous bonding liquids and sealants. Additionally, none of the mixing trays provide a means to identify the dispensed liquid with the bottle from which it came. Therefore, once dispensed, should the dentist become momentarily interrupted, there is no way to determine the bottle from which the material has been dispensed.
Most of the bonding liquids and sealants are specialized chemical materials and, therefore, very expensive. Therefore, the dentist attempts to get every last drop from the bottle before discarding it. When the bottles are stored upright, it is often difficult to quickly dispense the relatively slow flowing liquid. Also, a uniform drop is not obtained unless a sufficient amount of liquid is present at the dispensing tip. This is because after being stored right side up, the liquid has settled at the bottom of the bottle, and when inverted for dispensing, a period of time is required for the liquid to flow into the dispensing tip. This is especially true when little liquid remains in the bottle.
Therefore, there is a need for a more convenient system to dispense dental bonding liquids and sealants having multiple component parts that must be mixed. There is also a need to dispense quickly and uniformly substantially all of the material within a bonding liquid and sealant bottle, as well as to prevent confusion between the different components once dispensed. This is applicable even for dental bonding liquids and sealants that do not have to be mixed, or are of a single component or part.